guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Anti-Farm Code
Two remarks/questions: #Do we really need a separate article for this? The informnation can easily be covered by the farm article. #If we keep it, as per GW:ULC the name of the article should be Anti-farm code. -- 02:49, 11 September 2006 (CDT) In fact, this could be a seperate lemma as there are several points which may be questioned... *When does the anti-farm code "kick in"? *Does killing different monsters avoid the activation of the code? *How long is it in effect? *Is it possible to determine whether it is in effect? I think it would be interesting if anybody got any information on these points to share -- Sai Qui 19:16, 12 September 2006 (CDT) The problem is, in order to make a separate page, we need more information with testing, since ANET won't give out that information easily. and testing on this code is kinda hard, its like finding a needle in a sea. -- Cwingnam2000 19:21, 12 September 2006 (CDT) I'd really like to see this topic expanded with more detail so it actually justifies its own article since I am really curious about what actually triggers this and what its effects are. Is there any experimental information about this anywhere? Or even if a bunch of people here just contributed there own experiences with it, we might be able to form some crude guidelines or something like that. BigAstro 14:22, 13 September 2006 (CDT) :A merge with Farm and a redirect from here seems adequate given the limited knowledge we have on this. There's really not enough info to justify it being an article; it would be comparable to adding a unique article for each note or trivia entry associated with NPCs, missions, or quests. :The problem is that it's really not something that can be easilly or reliably tested. Even after as long as this has been in place, we haven't found a way to objectively define/test/verify the most basic elements of this farming restriction. --- Barek (talk • ) - 14:28, 13 September 2006 (CDT) Maybe Merge For Now I think that it can be merged for the time being, until more information is known (if ever known). Anyone think that this would be a good solution?--Greeves 23:10, 17 September 2006 (CDT) :Agreed, i went to farm looking for this, then found a link to 3 lines lol... I have an idea for testing this and will be looking into the viability of it soon as i get the chance. (Basically find out how many kills in a row it takes to activate the code popup (assuming thats when the code kicks in, if not the additional testing will find out. Then do 2 missions (to help clear the script). Then Do 1/2 that many runs (Intervals of 10 rounded down) and count the # of green drops i get. (then do 2 missions to clear) Do this til i have done 100 kils. Then Repeat adding 10 to the # of kills before a break. Repeat until i do 100 kills in a row. This should give me a general scale of normal farming , and heavily script restricted farming. (Some of the new builds out recently make this a very viable (Solo G or Boss Farmer) Anyone?) (I am currently attempting to get my monk to senji's (hes just before that now) so i can change to /E and test)--Midnight08 07:53, 20 September 2006 (CDT) ::Based on my experience 55ing the minotaurs in Elona's Reach, it starts reducing drops well before it gives you the message. --Shattered Self 08:29, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Since I believe that nobody has any objections to this, I say it's settled that we merge it. Agreed all? --Greeves 22:25, 7 October 2006 (CDT) -{Merging "Anti-Farm Code" Article With "Farm" Article}- I agree with the other opinions in this discussion. The "Anti-Farm Code" is still too much of a mystery for even this site to provide reliable and accurate information on it. As it is now, mereley an observance of in-game phenomena, a merge with the "Farm" article would make things simpler for those with questions about farming in general. -Menran Getting rid of the code I have 2 55/605 monks currently that I use to farm the minotaurs in Elona reach, my frist monk has already hit the anti farm code and I have noticed that the only things that drop, at all, are collectable, salvageable collecables, and a little gold. I have found a way to get rid of this code, every few runs I go and kill most of the mountain minotaurs outside ice tooth cave, they are only level 10 and there are tons of them. once I go back to Elona the drops seem normal for 2-3 runs. I make alot less money this way than I did before i hit the anti farm code and had to go farm a run of low levels ever once in a while, but it is still alot more profitable than just farming with the code active. I also noticed that after a few days of not farming the Elona minotaurs the code goes away too, but it comes back after 5 runs or so. With the code active I have noticed that the total profit of each run is cut in half (give or take). If anyone has any good ideas on how to test more about this anti-farm code pm me and I will be more than happy to devote my time into testing it. After extencive testing I have come to the following conclusion: the code was put in place to stop people from botting, act like a person and you will be fine. The code kicks in when you kill the same thing in the same area repeatedly. If you kill different things every once in awhile then the code will not kick in. To avoid the code find two spots to farm and just switch every few runs, or just kill the charr army inside Nolani academy a few times (there are a few differnt types of charr there and lots of them) that sould clear the code. Doing missions and quests help too, along with anything else that involves killing large numbers of different types of monsters. --Sin Against Nature.